Adventure Time in Ooo Laa Land
by DaWolfHunter25
Summary: 15 year old Cameron Hamilton was just an ordinary girl, until she was literally hit into another dimension. Something on earth somehow transported her into the extraordinary land of Ooo. Cameron, with the help of Finn and her new friends, must find a way into the perilous Nightosphere and find a special machine to generate a portal back to her dimension, with problems along the way
1. Prologue

My head was killing me. I didn't know where I was. I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't budge. I could see the sunlight through my eye lids. My arms couldn't move either, nor my legs. My whole body was numb. I only barely feel the grass under me and the sweat dripping down my face.

Then, suddenly, my entire body felt cold for a second. Cold; I could feel. I switched my fingers and toes, and I tightened my eyes. After I did a full systems check, I decided it was time to get up. I took a deep breath, one so deep, that my belly inflated with oxygen; but something was wrong. What I smelled wasn't the usual polluted New York air. This was different; cleaner, fresher. Then, I heard voices. Several voices, about ten or twelve, all speaking at the same time.

I slowly opened my eyes, then shut them immediately after because of the intense light from the sun.

One voice spoke. "Shhhh, it's waking up!"

Another said "What is that?"

I opened my again, and saw what you would see in your dreams.

**Hi guys out there. This is my first story here on and I must say, i'm pretty darn excited to create and post stories here. I do want very much for this to go on until the end, but if no one give a crap about it, then i'll just stop. My story has a really cool plot and I did want do this for a long time, (plus i'm fourteen) so please don't crucify me on any errors or things you don't like, although I will appreciate all of the criticisms and feedback. Last thing; I typed in "Adventure Time" in Google and found the picture that you see as the cover, and I was like "I HAVE to make a story off this", which means that the entire story was inspired off of that one picture. A special thanks and shout out to Unkownstranger3, spelled exactly like that, (a user and amazing author here on Fanfiction) for helping me out and encouraging me to start this story.**

**Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

I lay in tall grass surrounded by the most bizarre creatures you would ever see. As I opened my eyes for the second time, the sun was still bright, but now I could see. Around me was a crowd of things that were unnatural. Hoping it was a dream, I shut my eyes again, and opened them. I still saw the same thing.

Above me was a blond haired boy and an orange pug dog. I couldn't make out what to say. I was terrified, tired, confused, and hungry at the same time. So, I did what any other fifteen year old girl would do. I screamed. I screamed to the top of my lungs. Everyone, and everything around me covered their ears. Wasting no time, I scrambled to my feet, turned around and ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I ran. Ahead was a forest and bush.

My feet were still a little numb, so I ran slower than usual. I looked back and saw the boy running behind me. He was fast.

"Wait! Just wait! I just want to talk!" He yelled. I ignored him and just ran.

We were deep inside the forest when I stop. I was breathing hard, and my heart was racing. The boy was just about ten feet away from me. He wasn't even breathing hard when he stopped. We must have sprinted about sixty yards. I stopped next to a tree and tried to catch my breath.

"What do you want?" I asked him in between pants.

"I just want to talk."

"Well?"

"Who are..." He said, but was interrupted by someone.

"Hey Finn, did you get her yet?" I looked around to see where the voice came from. All I saw was bush, trees and the dog which had just arrived. Something was weird though; the dog was standing on its hind legs. Not with its paws up like a normal dog, this one was standing up straight (with better posture than me) like a human. Then the unthinkable. "Hey, why'd you run away? Are you some freaky spy or something?" The dog talked. The FREAKING DOG talked.

I saw the lips move and I saw it's tongue form the words, but I couldn't believe that the dog spoke. I stood there in awkward silence. Suddenly, my heart rate skyrocketed. My whole body heated up and my vision got fuzzy. Soon, I saw the boy run towards me as I lost my balance and fell backward onto the soft soil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all of you awesome people out there. I really hope you're enjoying my story so far. Any and all feedback will be EXTREMELY appreciated! (unless it's a really nasty rotten cheese comment, then I'll call the Gumball guards on you) Leave a review and follow and I'll keep bringing you Adventure Time goodness!**

I awoke to the smell of caramel in the air. I opened my eyes and saw a smooth white ceiling. As I sat up, I got a splitting headache. I held my head in my hand and let out a groan.

"So, you're finally awake huh?" I turned my head (a little too fast) to see who spoke and saw a green skinned lady wearing a lab coat over an orange sweater. Her big round glasses were in her coat pockets. Maybe it was the lighting in the room that made her skin look green.

"Uh, yeah." I held my head in my hand. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Why, you're in the Candy Kingdom silly. You were found unconscious in the woods this morning." She giggled at my question. "Where else would you be?"

"In New York where I'm supposed to be. I'm not supposed to be here, wherever here is." My headache got worse.

"I'm sorry, New what?" She asked, confused. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know, New York? The Big Apple? The Statue of Liberty?" She gave me a puzzled look. _Where am I?_ I thought to myself. I got out of the bed and walked to the window and saw a huge selection of bizarre creatures inside of a walled off area. It was almost like a kingdom. It was the Candy Kingdom.

Outside of the walls was an immense world of flat land, forests, and oceans. Honestly, it was beautiful. The sun on the earth and water was a golden color. Everywhere was radiant with beauty.

Then I noticed the things inside of the walls. They weren't animals or people or anything like that. They were each pieces of candy. Chocolate bars and candy canes walked in the streets. Mints and gumdrops danced on the sidewalk, and I'm pretty sure I saw a floating purple cloud.

"Beautiful, isn't it." A voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw a girl, older than me but still young around twenty. She was wearing a long pink dress and had a golden thing on her head. She had long pink hair and a pale pink colored skin. As I turned around, the smell of gum entered my nose.

"Yes it is." I replied.

"It's the Candy Kingdom, and I am it's princess."

"You're a princess?" I asked in disbelief (if I was five, I'd be FLIPPING out).

"Yes, I am. My name is Princess Bubblegum and I am the ruler of this kingdom." She sat on the bed. I closed the window and sat next to her. "What's your name?" Her voice was light and calm, which made it easy to talk to her.

"I'm Cameron, but you can call me Cammy."

"Are you from here Cammy?" She asked and took out a notepad and pen.

"Well, no. That's what I tried to tell the doctor."

"I see." She added a period to the sentence she was writing. "So, where are you from?"

"I already told the doctor, I'm from New York City."

"New York City, hmmm." She tapped the pen on her head. "I have a theory, but..."

"What is it?" I asked enthusiastically. "If there's a way to find out what happened, I'll take it, not that I don't like it here or anything."

"Well..." Suddenly, the window that I closed burst open. A gust of wind blew into the room and the smell of deadly perfume filled the room. Then, a tall slim girl flew inside of the room. That's right. As if things weren't weird enough, she was freakin' FLYING.

Princess Bubblegum didn't look too excited to see her. She was like the princess' opposite. She was wearing blue jeans and a gray tank. Her boots were blood red and she carried an identically colored axe on her back. Her outfit seemed to compliment her bright red eyes and long black hair. Her skin, however, was gray. This time, it definitely wasn't the lighting.

I don't know why, but when she looked at me straight in my eyes with a devious smile revealing two sharp teeth on either side of her mouth, a cold chill ran up my spine. This girl gave me the creeps.

**(GASP) Cliffhanger (sort of). Please let me know if it's good so far. Leave a review and your thoughts down below and follow if you want more to keep coming. Till that time guys and girls, we'll see you all LATER |:)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Marceline, what are you doing here? Can't you see we're in the middle of something?!" Princess Bubblegum yelled. She seemed so calm just a few seconds ago, and now this Marceline's presence messed up her attitude.

Marceline seemed to enjoy her anger. "Glob princess, calm down. I just came by to see the human."

"Well can you please ..."

"Wait, what did she mean by 'see the human'? Aren't you guys humans too?" I asked them.

The princess looked nervous while Marceline seemed excited.

"What? You mean her majesty didn't tell you?" Marceline asked me.

"Tell me what?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"I mean come on. Really. You didn't seriously think I was a human did you? I can fly and I have fangs. My skin is gray, my eyes are red and I may not look it, but I'm one thousand years old." She had a devilish smile on her face as her words made me get more and more terrified.

"Marceline that's enough." Princess Bubblegum said, but was ignored.

"What...what are you saying?" I asked.

"And just look at miss royalty over here. She looks younger, but she's eighteen, her skin is pink and her hair is made out of bubblegum. As a matter of fact this whole kingdom is made of candy."

"Marceline!" The princess shouted. I was scared out of my mind and was seriously considering running out of the room.

Marceline flew right up to my ear and whispered to me "And FYI," she took my hand, her fingers were cold and smooth, and put them on her neck. I felt two holes. She recoiled in pain. It must've hurt. "I'm a vampire."

That was it. I've had enough. I ran out of the room into a huge hallway. Once again, I didn't know where to go, so I just ran. I ran away from there. I could hear Marceline laughing hysterically back inside of the room. I ran past two human-sized bananas holding spears as I exited the kingdom gates.

I kept running until I couldn't run anymore. I looked back and saw the kingdom in the distance. I was now in an open grass field under a tree. It had apples growing on it and I remembered that I was hungry, so I put what I learned in some Tomb Raider games to the test and climbed the tree. I picked about ten apples. Five of them had bugs in them and two were covered in some green mold, which left me with three.

I sat under the tree's shade and rubbed one on my shirt to clean it. I was about to take a bite when I heard a voice say from behind me. "Hey you. Get your hands off of my aaaapples!"

**I wonder who that could be. Sorry for the short chapters, but I wanted to leave this one off here. Don't forget to comment below and follow. Till that time guys and girls, we will see you all later.**


	5. Chapter 5

I turned around and saw a small yellow elephant. It was really small. I could probably hold it in my hands. I looked around some more, but couldn't find anyone that could've said that. I was going to take another bite of the apple when I heard again.

"I said, don't eat any of my aaaples!" This time, I knew what, or who rather, said it. I shouldn't have been surprised though. I mean if dogs could talk and candy can walk and vampires exist, then why can't elephants scold me to not eat their fruit?

"You...you can talk too?" I asked it.

"What do you mean? Of course I can talk." The elephant spoke very slow and dragged it's words, like an old lady, which made sense since it had wrinkles all over its body.

"Right. Talking small green elephants. Of course. This day just keeps getting better." I said, but I guess the universe doesn't know sarcasm, because then it started to rain mercilessly.

"It's raining now, why don't you follow me to my humble abode." It said and began to scamper away. I followed.

After about ten minutes of running in the rain, we arrived to a small house in the middle of the woods. The pachyderm reached under the soggy mat with its trunk and pulled out one of those long golden keys from the 1800's and opened the door.

Inside of its house looked like an antique shop. There was a big grandfather clock, about 1000 pieces of glass china and a line of apples on the counter. There were also pictures of the elephant when it was young. It had a pink ribbon on it's head which suggests that she was a female. There was also a pig. I hadn't noticed until now, but both the elephant and the pig were wearing golden bracelets on one of their front legs. Evidently, they were married.

"Trunky-pie where were you? I was getting worried!" The pig said as he hugged her.

"Don't worry, I was just picking some apples when I found this juvenile trying to eat one of them. It began to rain and here we are now." She said and they began to pretty much make out right there. It was cute, yet at the same time disturbing.

"Well, I'm sorry for being trouble, but I'm going to leave you two to, uh, this." I said and opened the door. As soon as I did, the entire atmosphere flashed so bright with lightning, and the sky thundered so loud that the house shook and the hairs on my skin stood up.

"Maybe you should stay here with us." The pig said."

"How's the soup?" 'Trunky-pie' asked me.

"It's delicious. What's your recipe?" I asked.

"That's a secret."

"So, what did you say your name was again?" The pig asked.

"I'm Cameron."

"I'm Mr. Pig, and this is my wife Tree Trunks."

"Very nice to meet you."

"So, what's a young little girl like you doing in the middle of the woods alone?" He asked me.

I grimaced. "I was running away from somewhere."

"Oh dear, was it that bad?"

I thought back to Marceline. "Yes."

Once we finished eating, I offered to help with the dishes. Tree Trunks called me a 'Fine little dear' and asked me to spend the night there, since I had nowhere to go. I agreed. The bed was about three feet long and the toilet was as big as a bathroom sink, but it was still better than sleeping outside. She tucked me in (even though I was fifteen) and I soon fell asleep.

Over night, I heard some loud crashes, but I ignored it and stayed asleep. I later half-awoke to some swaying and bad BO. All I could remember, was being carried by a silhouette and a voice.

"Yes, yes, I can't believe she's here either...No I'm not crazy...Oh what do you know? You're just a penguin! Shhh! She's waking up!"

**I left you all hanging on that cliff! Bad joke? Don't worry though, because this story isn't as bad. What do you guys think? Please let me know below in that comments box and maybe, if your awesome, tick in one of those 'Favorite' or 'Follow' boxes. More Adventure Time coming your way! Till that time, we'll see you all later...**


	6. Chapter 6

.

"Yes, yes, I can't believe she's here either...No I'm not crazy...Oh what do you know? You're just a penguin! Shhh! She's waking up!"

I slowly opened my eyes and immediately felt really cold. I breathed and could see the frost in the air from my breath. I groaned and looked around to find myself surrounded by ice. My hands were in ice chain cuffs. The same with my feet. I looked ahead and saw bars, like, prison bars. I was the prisoner. There was something, or someone rather, standing in front of the bars. The person was in a big blue coat, had a long white beard (a male) and had the longest nose you could find anywhere. He also wore a big golden crown with three rubies encased inside of it.

"So, you're finally awake?"

"What? Who are you? Where am I? Why am I chained to this...ice?"

"All of your questions will be answered in due time. But now, let's talk. Fionna."

"What? Who the hel is Fionna?" I was getting aggravated now (I hadn't had breakfast or my morning hot chocolate yet). "Listen old man, if you don't get me out of this cell, I will..."

"Oh yadda, yadda, yadda. That reminds me! Wait right here while I get my novels. We have a lot of catching up to do. Gunter, stay here and watch our guest. We don't want her leaving so early do we?" He left the room leaving the bird in charge. I hadn't noticed the small penguin until just now. When the man left, it watched me like a...penguin. Its eyes were staring right through me.

I tried to think of a way to get out of here, but it was hard with the bitter cold biting at my mind. "So, Gunter is it?" It didn't answer. I would assume that this animal, along with the others, could talk as well. "Why don't you just let out of this cell, and we could just forget this all happened, eh?"

"Quack." It said. Ok, so this one couldn't talk.

"So, your just a normal penguin?"

"Quack."

"You can't talk?"

"Quack."

"And you..."

"QUACK!" It said, as if telling me QUIET!.

I sat and thought for a moment. "Look, what if I could get you some fish? Real high quality. And high quantity."

"Quack." It replied, as if saying Go on.

"If you let me out of here, I'll get you more fish than you can imagine. How does that sound?"

Gunter stayed quiet for a while, as if pondering the choices. Then it took out the keys and put it in the hole.

Jackpot! I thought. Just then, the door swung open. The fat man came in with a tower of old looking books.

"(Gasp) Gunter! How could you? Bad Gunter! Bad Gunter! Go in the corner! Go!" Gunter walked shamefully into the corner of the room. Before it went though, it winked at me and dove out of a window while the man wasn't looking.

"Jeez, how hard is it to get some decent help?" He said to himself while digging through the pile of books. They were all titled things like 'Fionna and Cake Vol. 632' or 'Ice King Saves the Day'. "Okay Fionna," he said, "let's start with some Q&A. I'll ask you a question and you answer it then you ask me one. You go first."

"Can you let me out of here so I can fu..." There was a ding coming from outside of the room.

"Ooh, my brownies. BRB. Don't go anywhere." He said and left the room.

_No promises_, I thought to myself. I scaned the cage for anything useful. I saw some metal bars, an icicle and a blue glowing thing. I used my feet to reach for the icicle. _Too far. Danm it!_

I looked around some more for anything, when a key flew in through the window and landed through the bars right to my feet. I unlocked myself and looked through the window to find Gunter waving at me, then it ran out of view.

I cautiously opened the freezing cold ice door and peeked outside. I saw the man talking to what seemed to be a giant snow thing. Whatever it was, it looked big and mean.

"I have to get a few things for tonight." _What's happening tonight?_ "I need you all to make sure Fionna doesn't leave this place. Got it?" The monster nodded and, with a grunt, began patrolling the maze of a hallway. There were a lot of them too. About twenty or fifteen. _Great. Just great._ I thought to myself. _Not only did I have to get out of here, but I have to do it in one piece_. I waited until his back was turned, then I swiftly and quietly moved past it and behind another wall. _One down, ninety-nine more to go_.

I managed to get pass them all without being seen, besides one. This one was bigger than the rest, and it wore weird looking armor (also made of ice). And, it had a sword (not made of ice). A really, really big sword. It stood in front of a door, probably the exit.

Just like the rest, I waited until its back was turned, then I crept passed it not making a sound. The door handle was inches away from my fingers. Then, my heart stopped.

"Hey!" A very, very deep voice said. I didn't move. Or breathe. "You forgot your keys." I heard the sound of light weight metal flying through the air and hitting a hard surface.

"Thanks." A deeper voice replied. "I'm going to check up on the prisoner."

Allowing myself to breathe, I let out a sigh. "That was close." I said and immediately slapped my hand on my mouth, for half a million snow monsters surrounded me. "Nice one Cammy." I said to myself and obeyed the monster's orders to follow him.

I was lead to a dark room; dark because it was getting dark outside already.

"Keep it movin'." It said and pushed me into a chair. I would've fallen over, if it weren't for another snow monster behind me. This one was dressed in a black suit. In its hand, it had a book. _What the hel is going on here_? I stared at the monster in black blankly. It must've been offended, because the next thing I knew, I was on the floor unconscious. It sprayed me right in the face with some weird smelling spray.

I awoke, again, to one of the many things I dislike in life. Slow music. And an organ of all instruments. I opened my eyes to find myself tied to a chair (an ice chair) with my hands tied behind my back. I was on a stage (an ice stage) in front of hundreds of penguins. We were inside of a big, tall building (an ice building), and of all people, of anyone I've met so far, in front of me in a black tuxedo was the fat man from before. I looked down at myself and stared in horror. I was in a long white dress. A wedding dress.

"I must say Fionna, you look absolutely stunning in that dress." He whispered in my ear. The snow monster in the black suit was saying something to me, but I wasn't listening.

"Wha...what's going on? Who's Fionna?" I asked still a little dazed.

"Don't worry. Everything will be clear after we finish the ceremony." He whispered again."I do." He said to the black suit monster.

"And do you, Fionna the Human, take the Ice King as you husband."

Suddenly mind mind got really cloudy. I couldn't think well. Things were going in and out of my brain at a million miles an hour. "I...do."

"Then, by the power inside of my ice heart, I pronounce you two, man and wife; rulers of the Ice Kingdom. You may kiss her."

The Ice King turned to me and puckered his lips. For some reason, I did the same. Then, just as we were inches apart, I got a headache and shook my head. I could now think properly.

"Wait, what's going on?" I protested. "Get me out of this chair you mother..." He sprayed me in the face again with the same spray as last time. I felt light headed and dizzy again. My head cokced a little to the right as my lips went to meet his. We were milliseconds away, when he stopped.

"The ring! Where's the ring?" He asked a penguin.

"Quack." It shrugged its shoulders

"Useless!" He pushed the penguin away and began to frantically look for it.

"Looking for this?" Someone said from behind the room. I couldn't see very well, everything looked fuzzy, so I couldn't tell who it was. All I could see was a blue shirt and white hat.

**Hello all! How is the story so far? Is it good? Bad? In between? Please let me know in the comments area below. All of your feedback will be appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Looking for this?" An unknown silhouette said from behind the room.

"You again?" Ice King said. "No. No! I won't let you foil my plot for love again!" Suddenly there was a blizzard inside, which made my chair fall over. I couldn't see anything but a blue shirt blur and an orange blur kicking the crap out of a black tux blur.

After it was all done, the blue shirt blur and an orange blur rushed over to me.

"Is she okay?" The orange asked.

"Nah man. Look at her eyes. Their all glazed over and red. We've got to take her to PB quick." They picked me up and carried me outside. "Thanks for the heads up Gunter. We owe you one." He said and I heard a familiar quack. Before I knew it, I was asleep. Again.

"...should wake up in a few minutes, so its okay for you to go in."

"Okay, thanks Doctor Princess."

I opened my eyes and found myself inside of the hospital. I was in the Candy Kingdom again. I got up and got a splitting headache.

"Hey, hey, easy. Your still recovering." I looked to see who spoke to me and saw a boy in a plain blue shirt and black pants. On his head, he wore a white hat with either side poking upward. In his blue eyes, I saw worry. Why was he so worried about me? This was the first time he and I properly met.

"Ugh, my head hurts." I held my head in my hand.

"That's because you were drugged." A voice said from outside of the room. I recognized her voice; it was Princess Bubblegum. She walked inside the room with a small machine she carried.

"Drugged?" I asked her.

"Yes. You inhaled a special and rare type of gas that clouds your sense of judgment and makes you do some crazy things."

"So I got high?" I asked her. They all gave me puzzled faces. I guess they didn't know about drugs over here. "I mean, I was intoxicated?"

"Precisely. I'm just going to use this machine to check you blood pressure." Check my bloodstream. My bloodstream. My blood. Princess Bubblegum. The last time I was here, there was...

"Wait, where's Marceline?" I asked, looking around for her.

"Oh, that ill-mannered rebel?" She laughed.

"I'm right here." Another voice said from outside. Unfortunately, I recognized that voice as well. It was hers. A second later, in flew the grey skinned vampire queen with her bass axe round her back and a wide grin on her face. My heart stopped beating in fear.

"Marceline!" The princess scolded. "I told you to stay outside!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I make your majesty angry? Ha ha, just chill, I promise I won't kill her. At least, I'll try."

Every inch of me felt like running away again, but both Finn and the princess stood between me and Marceline, so I felt safer. Why did she insist on scaring the crap out of me all the time? Was it just her vampiric nature, or was it all just some cruel joke?

"It's okay, she won't bite." Finn said.

"Often." She added.

The princess wrapped the madical instrument around my arm and pumped it up to add pressure. "Just as I expected. Ok Cameron, everything seems normal. How are you feeling?"

"A little hungry." I replied as my stomach growled.

"Good. Just in time for dinner. Get dressed, and meet me down the hall into the dining room." I hadn't noticed that it was getting dark outside already. That explains why Marceline wasn't wearing anything to protect her from the sun.

Princess Bubblegum and Marceline exited the room arguing about the vampire's behavior, while Finn stayed inside. He was staring into my eyes.

"Umm..." I said uncomfortably. Suddenly, he hugged me. He squeezed me tight, like he didn't want to let me go.

"Sorry." He said when he pulled away. Its just that..."

"Just what?" Something was obviously bothering him.

"Never mind." He said and walked out of the room.

Once I was dressed in the clothes that I came to this world in, I walked over to the window sill. What was I doing here? How did I get here? Why am I here? So many questions with such little answers. I thought about who I am. Cameron Hamilton. Who is that again? A fifteen year old girl from New York.

I had forgotten about myself. My past. My life. What about my family? _'Come on Cammy, remember'_. My mother. Her name was...Nicole. Nicole Hamilton. She was a banker. And my dad, he was a...lawyer. Harry? No, Harold. Harold Hamilton. Is that all? No, I had a sister too. Tif...Tra...Tracy. That's right, Tracy. Tracy Hamilton. My older sister. She was sixteen. My family.

What about school? Any friends? Not much. Only one. A girl, Sam. Samantha Rogers. She was sixteen too. She hated being called by her full name: Samantha. We were such good friends, since preschool. I remembered them. All of them, but I couldn't make out their faces clearly. It was all too fuzzy in my head. I got a headache again.

Suddenly, with the sky dimming, I saw something. A book. It was lying in the fields. _'Should I go look at it? Or should I just go to dinner?'_ After a few more seconds, I decided that since curiosity killed the cat, then maybe the girl got away with maybe a broken arm or leg. I made sure no one was watching, then climbed out of the window.

The streets were empty and quiet. There was only a cold breeze blowing and the sound of a party going on inside of the castle. I spotted the book lying just past the gates.

I picked it up and read the title. It was a weird word that I've never seen before.

"En-cha-ru..." Suddenly, a silhouette appeared in front of me.

"Finally, I've found you. Now, where were we, Fionna?" I could have recognized that old used-out voice anywhere. Ice King.

"You again?! Why won't you just leave me..."

"Shhhh Fionna. We can talk later. And guess what, I found the ring." He held up a small circle; the ring (an ice ring).

As he flew closer to me, I didn't know what to do. I froze. 'What is this guy's problem? Why can't he just get a life?' Once he was close to me, he took out a spray. The same spray from before.

"Let's go home." He said. _'Come on Cammy. Move!_' Suddenly, I heard yelling, like someone charging at us. It was Finn. I looked and saw his white hat and blue clothes running toward us holding some kind of long leaf. I couldn't see, since it was so dark out.

"Ahhhh! Ice King!" Finn yelled.

"You again?! You won't stop me this time. I will marry my Fionna!" There was a cold breeze at first, then the wind accelerated in a second and snow covered the area around us.

The Ice King elevated about twenty feet in the air and started to throw giant snow balls at us.

"If I can't have her, then no one can!" He said and threw a big one straight at me. Again, I froze, not knowing what to do. Just as the ball was about to hit, Finn dove and moved me out of the way. "I hate you!" Ice King began to shoot us randomly with ice blasts.

Finn moved me behind him. "Stay behind me." He said with his hand on me. His hand, however was somewhere where no one else had touched me before. I looked down and saw his hand on my left breast.

He turned around and removed his hand immediately. Even in the night sky, I could see his face turn crimson. So did mine. "Sorry, I...I didn't mean to..."

"Look out!" I yelled, but it was too late. An ice blast had hit him right in the leg. He collapsed to the floor and yelled in pain.

"Ow, son of a...ugh, damit!"

"Finn are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Here, take this." He reached in his back and gave me a big, long, red sword.

"Sorry to interrupt your little conversation, but you all have to die!" Ice King sped to us. I stood in a defense stance with the sword in front of me and hoped for the best. I guess I did good, because one second Ice King is charging at us, and the next, I saw him lying on the floor with no beard. Wasting no time, I used the butt of the sword to break the ice on Finn's leg and helped him back inside of the castle.

By the time we got back inside, the party that was being held was already over. The floor was littered with streamers and confetti and food crumbs.

Princess Bubblegum, and a small peppermint dressed like a pianist ,were cleaning up. "Oh, it's you Cameron. I didn't see you in the party. What happened?"

I took a deep breath."I was inside of the patient room when I saw this book in the fields I didn't know what it was so I went out to take a closer look at it but then this big gross old man named the Ice King tried to pretty much rape me and then I froze and Finn came to rescue me and then we fought for a while and Finn got his leg frozen so I had save him and then free him and now here we are." I exhaled loudly to catch my breath.

"Mmmhmm. I see. Hey, if you want, can you help us with this mess? Its kinda a lot."

"Sure." Finn and I said. We began to pick up trash and throw away half eaten food ('Gross!') In silence.

I picked up a piece of paper that was in the corner of the room. It said 'All are invited to the meeting in the Candy Kingdom. *Scientists Only*'

"Hey Princess." I said.

"Yes?"

"What exactly was this party about?" She grimaced. For a while, she remained silent. All that could be heard, was the constant pounding of rain on the window outside. Finally, she dropped the empty pizza box in her hand and sighed. "Cameron, come here. We need to talk."

**OMG a HUMONGOUS thank you to all of you who have read and viewed my story. Always remember to leave a review because I am always interested in what you guys are saying. If you are likin' the story so far and you want more, don't hesitate to Favorite and/or Follow either me or the story. Bringing you all the best Adventure Time content as I possibly can. Next chapter coming at you lightning fast (ok, it might take a couple days)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Cameron, come here. We need to talk." Princess Bubblegum sat at the side of the mile long oval shaped table, and I sat directly opposite to her. She exhaled. "Ok, remember back to the first time we met in the patient room a few days back? To when Marceline told you we weren't human?"

"Yeah." My heart almost stopped at the thought of Marceline. The sound of her name made my skin crawl.

"Well, she was not lying." I stood up and was about to run away again. "Cameron wait!" She said.

Finn grabbed my arm. "Just hear her out." He said. I sat back down.

"Yes, it's true that I am not a human, I'm made completely out of bubblegum, but that does not mean that we will, or have any intention to hurt you. If anything, all we want to do is help you." She reached across and touched my hand. Her skin was smooth and soft, like bubblegum if it was fresh in your mouth, and dry (not covered in your spit), but it still felt like skin. In a weird way.

"Thank you." I said.

"But what was the party all about?" Finn asked. He looked desperate for an answer.

"This party wasn't really a party. It was a celebration." She replied.

"For what?" I asked.

"We were..." She looked at Finn. So did I. He looked so desperate for an answer."...we were celebrating the discovery of...another human being."

"So she's one too." I heard him mumble to himself.

"Wait," I said to PB, "what do you mean by 'another human being'?

"You see, until you came along, Finn was the only human in all of Ooo. Now, there are two." I looked at Finn, and back at the princess in disbelief.

"But not for long." We heard someone say. I recognized the voice immediately though. It belonged to none other than the Vampire Queen herself.

I frantically looked around the room for her, but I couldn't find her. Then, suddenly, she appeared floating right in front of us above the table, scaring the crap out of me. "How the hel..."

"I can turn invisible." She replied and vanished again. She appeared right next to me a second later. "Pretty sweet huh?". It was like a sick version of the Cheshire Cat.

"Marceline, this party was for scientists only. What are you doing here?" The princess seemed to be keeping her anger down.

"I was just hanging around. It was boring though."

"It wasn't supposed to be fun! Cameron here is a discovery that will change the shape of Ooo! We need to do research, experiments! This could be the find of the century!"

"She would be. If she was from here." said Finn.

"Yeah, I can't stay here. I need to get back home. Back to New York."

"And I think I know how." Marceline said. She then reached into a bag she had brought with her and took out a book. "Legends tell of a mysterious machine. They said it came from the future and was sent by Glob to help them escape from the Great Mushroom War."

"What does it do?" I asked her. I made sure I was a safe distance from her.

"I was getting to that. The legends say that when the people turned it on, they saw Glob's mouth open up. And when they stepped inside, they vanished, never to be heard from again."

"Oh *raspberry* that's just a bunch of mystical unproven theories made up by some stupid magical being."

"Hey, I'm a magical being. You just called me dumb!" Said Marceline.

"No I didn't! I was not referring to you, although..." And they started arguing again.

"Hey, guys!" I yelled and they stopped their shouting. "What if, this machine thing worked, and it could take me back home?"

"There's no way. The thing is like a thousand years old." Said the vampire.

"So are you." I replied. "Marceline, you're the oldest here. Do you know where the machine is?"

"If I know where it is?" She thought for a few seconds. "The last I heard, it was somewhere inside of my old room."

"Wait," Finn said. "You don't mean inside of..."

"The Nightosphere."

"What's a Nightosphere?"

"Cameron," Princess Bubblegum said to me. "The Nightosphere is a place of evil and torment where all of the condemned souls and demon spirits dwell for all of eternity."

"It's where I was born." Marceline stated.

"Wow," I said, "it sounds just like hel..."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Finn said. He jumped up and started jogging in place.

"It's not that simple." Said Marceline. She began to read the book. "It also says we need three artifacts to make this machine thing work. Each of them were scattered across Ooo a long time ago. Each guarded by a force of nature."

"What? That doesn't make any sense." I said.

"It's what the book says." She replied.

"So let me get this straight, we have to somehow find three pieces of an old machine? How are we going to find them? Where are we going to start?" Once again, there were more questions than answers.

"Maybe I can help." Princess Bubblegum walked in with a briefcase.

"What's that?" Finn asked.

"This," she dropped it on a table. "is a sonar and holographic international tracker. Or the S.A.H.I.T."

"But, shouldn't the 'and' be left out of acronyms?" Asked Marceline.

"Then that would make it the S.H.I..." Said Finn.

PB cut off Finn's sentence. "Anyway, this is programmed to track and locate ancient anythings that existed past one thansand years ago."

"Does it work?" I asked.

"Let's see." She flipped the switch to 'On' and we heard a low hum. Then, it began to beep in a moderate rhythm. She stepped closer to Marceline and it began to beep faster and faster. She turned it off. "You could take this with you. It would help. I'm still working out the kinks, but it'll help."

"Great." Finn said. "We'll leave tomorrow." Everyone began to exit the building.

"Wait!" I said and they all stopped. "Where am I going to sleep?"

Finn suddenly looked nervous. "Well...you can stay with me, not with me as in a couple, but, what I mean is..."

"You can crash at my place." Said Marceline. Considering that I don't know her that well, and the fact that I am human, and she is a vampire...

"I think I'll stay with Finn." I said, and walked over to him. He's actually taller than me up close by a little.

"Ok." She replied and flew out of a window and into the black night. PB had already left.

"Isn't that your bag?" He said, pointing at a cute little leather purse.

I didn't remember bringing it with me, but it looked familiar. "Uh, yeah." I grabbed it and followed Finn outside.

For almost thirty minutes we were walking in silence. All I could see in the pitch black night, was his white hat, his blue shirt and pieces of his short golden hair under his hat. He would occasionally look back and I would look away. And for some reason, I'd blush.

I decided to break the silence. "So, how far do you live anyway?"

"Not too far now. The tree is just quarter of a mile north." He was constantly looking at the stars. His astronomy skills must have been superb.

"Wait, you live in a tree?"

"Yeah, a tree house actually. It's huge and has a view of the Candy Kingdom to die for." As he looked up, the moonlight shone on his face, making his blue eyes sparkle. I felt my face flush crimson as thought about how he looked. How..._hot_ he looked. I quickly looked at the ground when he caught me staring. _I was staring at him._ Oh God. I think that...I might...

"We're here!" He said. I didn't even notice that we had arrived to an enormous tree with a huge tree house made inside of it. The base had to be about fifty yards long.

He opened the door and we entered a room FILLED with gold treasure. I was swallowed by golden coins, crowns, swords and other things worth several fortunes in piles at least three feet high.

"Holy crap. Look at this place! Where the heck did you get all this from?"

"Ok, so once, there was this haunted ghost ship, and..."

We heard a voice coming from up the ladder. "Hey Finn? Is that you?"

Finn shouted back. "Yeah, I have a guest."

"Who was that?"

"My best friend." He answered. I followed him upstairs into a retro looking room with a wooden plank floor. It had an old TV, a small game labeled BMO on the side, and a couch with a poster of a naked lady over it. The poster was ripped a little so you couldn't see any 'mature' parts.

Inside, the aroma of bacon, eggs and sandwiches danced in the air. Inside of, what I guess was the kitchen, I saw the back of a waist tall orange fury thing.. It was making the food.

"Hey, Jake, I'm home." Said Finn. It turned around and I saw the dog that I saw the first day I was here. The one that could walk and talk like a human.

"Finally! I got a call from PB and started packing your food for tomorrow. What I didn't know, was that you bring your," he lowered his voice, but I could still hear him clearly, ",girlfriend."

"What?! She...look she is not my..." I cleared my throat. "Ugh, we'll be upstairs." I followed him up another ladder. Before I was up, Jake winked at me.

Upstairs was, what I guess was the bedrooms. I knew because it smelled like dirty underwear and it was a mess. Despite the manly stench, it was pretty comfy. Finn walked over to the bed to the left and fixed it up a little.

"I guess you can sleep in my bed." I sat on it. Not too stiff. I lay down on it and his smell hugged my body. It wasn't a sweaty smell, or cologne. It was just a smell. Suddenly, I didn't want to be alone in this bed. I wanted him to lay down beside me. Maybe, get undressed and...

I suddenly heard a zip. I got up and saw that Finn was now wearing brown footsie pajamas that acted as a hat as well. Although part of me was disappointed, I ignored my lust.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked him.

"Downstairs on the couch."

"No, wait." He stopped. "I mean, there's enough room here," my face turned red with embarrassment, "not that I want you to stay, just to sleep here, with me, not sleep with me as is..."

"You want me to sleep in here?" He was blushing now. "Uh...sure." He slowly moved to the bed and lay down beside me with his back towards me. I sat up with my cheeks turning pink. _OMG. I got a boy to sleep with me._

I lay down beside him, facing his back. I inched closer to him. He was close enough to lick. Oh how I wanted to.

Why? Why was I acting this way? Whenever I though about Finn, my heart would race and I would get hot. His mere presence...turned me on. Then it hit me. _Oh my God. I think...I'm in love._

**OH MY CRAP HOLES! A GINORMOUS KING KONG CLAP FOR ALL OF YOU OUT THERE! Thanks to you all, this story hit over 400 views! That might not be a lot to some of you, but to know that so many people read my story, MY STORY, it's just too much. Always remember to leave a Review and Follow or Favorite me or the story or both. Let me know what you think so far and what you like and don't like. All feedback will be appreciated and taken notice of. More Adventure Time goodness coming to you sometime later. Luv yaaaa**


	9. Chapter 9

"Breakfast is ready!" My body booted up and was a quarter awake. I sat up and yawned. My eyes slowly opened and I saw that I was still inside of Finn and Jake's room. Still inside of his bed. I admit, it was the first time I woke up in a boy's bed. I got myself ready for the day and descended down one level into the living room slash kitchen. I saw Jake in an apron making pancakes. He must have been a great cook, because they smelled delicious. Finn was sitting on the couch and playing with the game labeled BMO.

"*Yawn* Good morning Finn, morning Jake." I said to them.

"Morning." Said they in unison.

"I hope you like pancakes, because that's what we gots." Said Jake.

"Yeah," Finn said, ",we need a big breakfast for today." I had almost forgotten about our little exhibition today. I was too busy thinking about a certain someone. _Wink wink._

After we were done eating, Finn exhaled loudly. "Ahhhhhh! Jake, you are THE best friend in the world."

"Heh, heh, yeah, I know." He replied. We heard a buzzing sound. "Oh math! I'm late!" He said, looking at a watch that seemed to form on his wrist from his skin.

"What's up man?" Finn asked.

"I forgot, I was supposed to meet Lady at her place this morning! Sorry man, I have to go." Jake then ran outside and shut the door behind him.

"I need to go brush my teeth." I said and went up the ladder into the bathroom. Somehow, they managed to put a bathroom with a toilet and basin and everything inside of a tree house.

I spat out into the basin and rinsed my mouth. When I looked into the mirror again, I saw Princess Bubblegum walking towards the house holding something and a black umbrella. I went down and opened the door. I jumped in shock and fear, for I was expecting to see Princess Bubblegum alone, but she was accompanied by Marceline. I guess that whole thing about vampires not having reflections is true. So she had the umbrella, not PB.

"Oh, Cameron, good morning." She said to me.

"Hey Cammy." Said Marceline. She was holding a black umbrella because of the sun and had a backpack over he cold, pale shoulder.

"Yeah, uh, hi." I wasn't taking my eyes off of the vampire. I didn't trust her for a second.

"Is Finn inside?" PB asked.

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen." I replied, still watching Marceline. She must've gotten annoyed, because she frowned and flew past me. Princess Bubblegum followed.

Upstairs, Finn was putting things inside of his green backpack. He saw us come in. "Oh, hi PB, Marceline.

"Hello Finn."

"What's that?" He asked the princess. I was wondering too, but didn't want to seem too inquisitive.

"This is the finished product of the Sonar And Holographic International Tracker. I fixed it up so that it works perfect. I also installed a Tele-comunications Video-adapter, or TV, so that we could communicate on a level that Cameron would be able to use. You see, I usually make them with the standard 10080 cube holographic display, but this has an ancient 1080p 2D monitor."

I appreciated her trying to make me feel good, but I kind of felt like the weak link in terms of knowledge.

"So where to first?" Finn asked.

"Let's check the tracker." She said and turned the device on. The day before when she turned it on, there was a green low resolution arrow on the screen pointing at Marceline. Now, it was a high resolution blue arrow. The thing that really got my attention, was that it was a hologram. That was FREAKIN awesome. I had never seen a hologram before, and to see one there was like nothing I'd ever seen before.

The arrow pointed at Marceline, who was rooting through Finn and Jake's fridge in the kitchen. Then, PB turned a switch and it was now pointing Northish.

"That way is the nearest orb. Just follow the arrow, and you can't go wrong." She gave Finn the iPad sized (but thicker, like, a lot thicker) device. "Finn," she bent down to his height. "I am trusting you to get Cameron back to her home safely. Can I trust you?"

"Like a pig to get dirty." He said and saluted.

"Good. Marceline, you're leaving now."

"Yeah, I'm just getting some extra food." The vampire replied, putting a red pepper in her backpack. She must like spicy food.

"Wait a second," I said, "you're not coming with us?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not. I have the entire Candy Kingdom to look after. It's just going to be the three of you this time." _Great. Now I'll be stuck with a vampire for God knows how long. At least I'll be with Finn._

Marceline joined us as we exited the tree house.

"Be safe." PB said. "And good luck."

"Thanks." I replied. I looked at the device. It pointed North. Towards the Ice Kingdom. _Here we go again._

**A TREMANDOUS thank you to all of you guys out there. If it weren't for you all, this story never would have gotten over 700 views. Sorry again for the short chapter. Anyway, I was thinking there could be a chapter from Finn or Marceline's point of view, but I don't know. If you guys want that, then you can PM me or let me know in the comments section below. Always remember to Favorite and Follow, and leave a Review to let me know what's up. I always read them, so leave as many as you like. More chapters coming at you soon, till that time, we will see you all later…**


	10. Chapter 10

"How much farther do we have left?" I yelled to Finn over the blizzard.

"It says one hundred yards left." He yelled back. We were trudging through two and a half feet high layers of snow.

"I can see the ice castle." yelled Marceline. She pointed at the huge castle made of ice.

"We're almost there!" Finn yelled, but then suddenly, the blizzard stopped.

"What happened?" I asked. The other two shrugged their shoulders. I took one step forward, and the earth shook. I quickly moved back, and in front of us, grew out of the snow covered ground a giant snow monster. Like the ones from before, but much, much bigger.

I slowly walked backwards, as if trying not to startle it.

"What the heck is that thing?" Marceline asked.

"It's a giant snow golem." Finn said. He stepped in front of me. "Stay behind me." He said and the leaves that were wrapped around his hand straightened to a point. It was some kind of magic sword. He charged at the giant beast. "Die ice devil!" He yelled. Before he even reached the feet though, the monster batted him away with its giant hands. The hit sent Finn flying all the way back to Marceline and I. Marceline then flew up to its ugly, frozen face and somehow transformed into a giant woman-bat. She still was tiny in comparison to the monster. It grabbed her and squeezed her in its massive hands.

Watching them fight the monster, risking their life for me, made me feel really good inside. And then, I also felt so useless. Finn had his skills and agility, Marceline had...well she's a vampire. And what about me? A skinny blond with no muscles and a black bag. Wait, that's it! My purse. _There has to be something in here._ I unclipped the magnetic button and opened the leather bag. _Lipstick, eye liner...and...a pack of cigarettes?! I smoked? I'm only fifteen!_ I continued looking. _...nail polish, a comb, and a lighter. What kind of a girl was I?_ Unable to do anything, I just stood there in the snow and watched.

Eventually, Marcline and Finn defeated the monster. When they came back, Finn was bruised and cut, but Marceline looked fine. He had a black eye, was bleeding all over and his clothes were torn. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I eat monsters like him for dinner." He replied. We continued to the ice castle. When we got to the door, Finn kicked it open. "Ice King! Come out here so I can punch your face!"

Soon, out came the lonely old blue man. "Fionna! You came back for me!" He said and started running towards me with his arms open for a hug. Before he could get anywhere near me though, Finn stepped in front of me. At least he didn't want anyone else touching me. He grabbed his arms and pinned him to the ground.

"Where is it?!" Finn yelled.

"Where's what?" Asked the Ice King, looking very confused and scared.

"Don't play dumb with me. Where is the..."

Finn was interrupted by Marceline. "Finn! No need to be so rough." She said. _Does she actually care for that pervy old man?_

"What? What's wrong?"

"Let me try." She helped him up. "Ok, Simon, do you remember seeing a small orb, about this big," she made her fingers as big as a large golf ball, " that's blue?"

"A small blue orb you say." Ice King started stroking his long, dirty beard. "Nope, can't say I have."

Now that she described the thing we were looking for, I think I've seen it before. "Wait a second." I said.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"The last time I was here, I think I remember seeing something just like that."

"Can you remember where you saw it?" He asked. He was still breathing a little hard from the battle.

"Um...in my cell. I think it's in my cell."

"Simon," said Marceline, "take us there."

We arrived to my holding cell. It looked the same as it did before. Except, for the hundreds of books and junk littered all over the place.

"Jeez Ice King," said Finn, "you're a slob."

"Yeah, I had a little tantrum after I was rejected by yet another woman." He replied. His entire aura wreaked of desperate loneliness. How sad.

"I'll say." Marceline added.

"How are we going to find the orb in this mess?" I asked.

"The old fashioned way." Said Finn. "Ok, Marceline and Ice King, you check over there, while Cammy and I'll check over here." Finn and I began looking through the layers of books and random garbage.

After a few minutes of searching, Finn came closer and closer over to where I was. Soon, he was right next to me. I reached for a book, and so did he. Our hands touched. I tried to ignore my heart going faster than a bullet and continued searching. _Was this intentional, or just an accident? Was he trying to tell me something? Ahhhh! Boys can be so confusing!_

"Don't you think we could get more done if you searched over there?" I asked, trying to play it cool.

"Yeah, but I think I want to be over here." He answered.

_Oh. My. God._

What did that mean? I don't know! Does he like me? He had to, right? I mean, a guy doesn't just say things like that for no reason. Ugh, why did I have to be so clueless when it came to the opposite sex?

"Um, Cammy? Cameron?" Finn waved his hand in front of my face. All this time I was so mesmerized, that I hadn't even realized that I was staring right at him with flaming red cheeks.

"Uh..." I came back to my senses.

"I found it!" I heard Marceline yell from across the freezing room. She flew up and held in her hand a small, golf ball sized ball. It was glowing a bright light blue, as if symbolizing the ice.

"Okay," she said, "so we've got the Ice Orb. Just two more to go."

"Let me hold it in my bag." I suggested. She handed it to me and in dropped it in my purse.

"Okay!" Ice King said, as if he accomplished something, "so where are we heading to next?"

_What? 'We'?_ "No, no, no. Not 'we'. You are not coming." I said. There was NO WAY that he was coming with us. I might get raped in my sleep or something.

"But, but..."

"No!"

"What? Finn, help a brotha' out!" He said.

"You heard the lady." He replied. It was good to know he was on my side.

"Fine! But don't expect an invitation to my birthday party next week!" He yelled.

"Simon, your birthday is in December." Said Marceline.

"I know!" Said Ice king and he ran out of the room crying. _What a loser._

"Okay, so where to next?" Finn asked me.

"I don't know. Where's the SAHIT?"

"I thought you had it?" Finn replied.

We both looked the vampire. "What? Don't look at me, I don't have it."

"Wait," Finn said, "then that only leaves..." We both ran out of the room. "Ice King!"

We caught up to him outside. He was running through the snow carrying the SAHIT and was followed by one of the smaller snow monsters (about 8") and Gunter.

"Ice King!" Finn sprinted at him, forming the leaf wrapped on his right arm into a sword.

"Curses!" The golem stood between us and the Ice King. Finn must have lost it, because he jumped and cut the monster's head clean off in one go. Ice King flew up into the air. The already freezing air turned into a frost-biting blizzard with 20 mph winds.

"You have meddled with my plans for the last time! Now, you die!" He blasted Finn with an ice beam.

"Finn!" I yelled. He seemed to be ok. Now I was mad. I picked up the sword that the golem had and ran towards the Ice King .

"You may be a great warrior, Fionna, but you are no match for me!" He said. He was too high up to try and fight, so I took aim and threw the sword at him. It spun wildly in the air until it knocked off his crown. _damit , I missed._ Suddenly, as he dropped, the blizzard stopped. The winds calmed as he lay unconscious in the snow.

I went and picked up the sword out of the snow. _I think I'll keep you._ I walked back to the Ice King. "Lets end this." I planted my foot on his chest and raised my blade to aim at his head. "This time I won't miss."

Just as the point was a foot away from entering his skull, Gunter stood in the way of me and him with it's wings spread, as I protecting him. "What?" I asked it.

"Quack." It replied.

I looked at it, then at Ice King, then back at it, and lowered my weapon. "Fine." I said.

Marceline came up behind me. "How'd you know that knocking off his crown would take his powers?" She asked. Honestly, I had no idea what she was taking about. I was actually aiming for his head.

"Uh...lucky guess?"

"Where's the SAHIT?"

I looked around. "There." Finn had it. He came to.

"Where to now?" asked Marceline.

The arrow pointed east. I looked, and saw in the distance a red city covered in smoke.

Finn's expression dropped. " The Flame Kingdom."

Big thanks to all of you guys out there! Thanks to you all, we reached 1000 views! Yep, that's a one, and three zeros! This next chapter will be super hot, so take off your clothes. No, don't. Your parents will be disappointed. Remember to leave a Review to let me know what's going on and how you feel about my story. Please Favorite and Follow, I always appreciate it and it helps a lot. More Adventure Time goodness commit to you soon, we will see you all later...


	11. Chapter 11

Finn looked as though he did something bad right in front of his parents. "The Flame Kingdom." What was making him so tense?

"What's wrong?" I asked Finn quietly.

"Nothing. It's nothing." He started moving towards the kingdom and we followed. Just a few minutes ago, Finn was ready to kill the Ice King, but now he looks like his best friend died. Something was up.

After about an hour of hiking when we were still pretty far from the kingdom, we stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"We can't go near the Flame Kingdom like this." Finn said.

"Yeah, the heat would burn off our skin and melt our bones and we'd probably fall inside of the lava lake surrounding the castle." said Marceline. She seemed to be thrilled by the idea that we could die from the heat. No surprise.

"So, what do you have in mind?" I asked him.

"He should be here soon." He replied.

"Who should..." I said. but suddenly the bush next to us caught fire. We were way too far for it to be the heat from the Flame Kingdom, so it had to be something else. I jumped back from the heat. The flames danced on the bush, a lot. So much, that one clump of fire actually jumped away from the rest of the flames. This one had eyes. And arms. And legs. Of coarse it did. It looked almost like a mouse-sized lion made out of fire.

"Yo, Flambo!" said Finn.

"Finn, my man. What's up?" It replied. The fire talked. I think I heard of this in Sunday school, except, I don't think this was God. It had a heavy stereotyped New York accent, like a small 1950's gangster. I said stereotyped, because everyone thinks we all have one, but I don't.

"Yeah, so we were planning on, uh, visiting the Flame Kingdom, and..."

"And all yous need protection from the heat."

"Can you help us out?"

"I had a feeling that's why you called me here, so I brought this just in case." He gave Finn a bottle.

"What's this?" Finn asked.

"Spray on cool. It'll protect yous for up to twenty-four hours at a time."

"I don't know man. Are you sure this stuff is, you know, legit?"

"C'mon Finn. This is me. It's on the level."

"Ok, thanks man."

"Ah, ah, ah. Aren't you forgetting something?" Flambo held out his hand, asking for money. Finn reached in his pocket and pulled out a few golden coins and gave them to Flambo, who then disappeared in a ball of fire.

"Ok, if we're going to get into the Flame Kingdom, then well have to spray this on our bods." said Finn, and he started taking off his clothes. My eyes widened, but I covered them (only because Marceline was here).

"Ugh, Finn, do that somewhere else!" she said.

"That'll waste too much time." He said. "Just cover your eyes."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Marceline flew up high enough so that she couldn't see anything. I can't fly, so I was stuck there. I covered my eyes with my hands as he began spraying himself.

Once again, curiosity took over. I opened my fingers, just a little bit.

_...Whoa. That's his..._

"I'm done." Finn handed me the spray.

My checks had so much blood in them, that I was seeing red. "I'm supposed to do it right here?" I asked him. My heart started racing.

"Yeah. Don't worry, my back is turned." He said. I took the can and looked at him once more. His back was turned. I mean, sure, ultimately, I guess I _did_ want to take off my clothes in front of him, but this wasn't what I had in mind. I quickly took them off and sprayed everywhere that I didn't want to get a fifth degree burn, and quickly put everything back on.

"I'm done. Your turn!" I yelled up at Marceline. She came back down and took the can.

Her cheeks reddened. "No way, Finn, you're going to have to leave. Go somewhere in the woods or something." she said.

"Ok." He answered.

She began to undo her belt, then stopped. "Hey Caneron, you're not a lesbian, are you?"

"What!?"

"Nothing."

When she was done, we called Finn back. I looked in the woods when he came, and I saw something shining. It was some kind of reflective mirror-like thing. From where I was, I saw right where Finn was standing when I was changing. _Wait, that means...he saw me...when I was naked._

"Ok, we're all set." He said. He looked at for a split second and blushed. _He did see me!_ My heart rate went wild in embarrassment. _I wonder...did he like what he saw?_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"State your business." We arrived at the Flame Kingdom and were stopped at the gate by two guards. These two fire entities carried spears with fire on the tips and had a bunch of candle-like things coming out of their heads on either side. The beings themselves were totally black, but you could only see their two glowing red eyes. The arms and legs were also red and it had red cracks it its rock-like body at the waist.

"State your business!" The other yelled.

"We're here to...celebrate the Flame Queen's birthday." Finn obviously wasn't good at coming up with plans on the spot.

"Birthday? We weren't told about his." said the first.

"Then just let us in and we'll bring you back some cake." said Marceline.

They thought for a second. "Very well. You may enter." They moved aside, revealing a huge throne room.

On the throne, was another female fire entity. She looked about my age and was talking to the biggest cinnamon bun I had ever seen. She also was made completely out of fire, and wore queens clothes and a crown.

"Your majesty. You have guests." said one of the guards. She turned around, and looked surprised to see us.

"Finn? What are you doing here." _Wait, what? She knows Finn? Why? How? When?_

"Oh, hi Flame Princess, uh, I guess you're Flame Queen now." _What?! Why was he blushing?! What the heck was going on here?!_

"Yes. What brings you here?" She looked at me and grimaced. "And who's this?"

"Well, we actually came looking for..."

"I'm Cameron. Finn, Marceline and I came looking for a magic red orb." _Why did I just do that?_

"A red orb? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. But you're free to stay here until you find it. Cinnamon Bun, escort our guests to their suites." I looked down at the SAHIT. The arrow was pointing straight at the Flame Queen. Something was definitely up.

The giant, sweet snack got up. "Yes mistress." He lead is to a hallway in another room. "This is where you'll be sleeping."

"Thanks man." Finn said. Our room was just like any other room. It had a mirror, a bookshelf and a drawer. One thing stood out though. It had only one bed. One big bed. _This isn't so bad. At least I get to sleep next to Finn_. I blushed at the thought of sleeping with him, and it not being wrong.

"Okay guys," said Marceline, "I'm going to get some breakfast. I'm starving." I had forgotten the fact that a vampire's life takes place at night.

"'Kay." Finn said. He opened his bag and took out his pajamas, then looked at me. "Hey, you cold?"

"What?" That didn't make sense, since we were in the Flame Kingdom, but then again this 'spray on cool' must've been top of the line because I was feeling kinda chilly.

"It's the spray. It works good. I'm kinda cold, but if you are, then you can wear my pj's."

"Oh, uh, sure." I took them and went into the bathroom to change. When I came back out, Finn was sitting on the bed. Naked. At least, I thought he was until I saw that he had on some underwear. I swore in my mind. His hat was off, so I finally saw his golden hair. It was short, about seven inches, and messy. His pajamas were kind of itchy in certain places, and didn't fit me well, since he was taller than me. Despite that, I was very comfortable.

I sat on the bed. His back was turned to me so I couldn't see his face, but I could tell that he was deep in thought.

I tried to lay silently, as to not disturb him. "Cameron." He said. His voice was calm.

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something?"

My heart turned into a drumroll. _What is he going to say?_ "Sure." I tried not to show that I was on the verge of fainting.

"I...I...I promise to get you home safely."

"Oh, ok." My heart sank. I thought he was going to tell me something else.

That night, I couldn't sleep. One of the reasons being because I wanted the feeling of me sleeping with Finn to last. And then there was that Flame Queen. I don't know what, but there was something about her that I just didn't like. And why did Finn react that way around her? Oh! She got under my skin. And NO I wasn't jealous. I just...didn't like her.

I was in the middle of hating the Flame Queen in my mind, when a bunch of noise interrupted me. It sounded like yelling. Like someone was shouting something. My curiosity once again got the best of me. I slowly crawled out of bed, _Aw, he's so cute when he's asleep._, and peeked out of the room. Two guards were coming my way. I went back inside of the room.

"...so I melted his face off!"

"Wow man. Your dad's a jerk. Well, was a jerk."

_That was close._ I decided to grab my new sword and the SAHIT and quietly ran down the hall. Finn's footsie pajamas, however, was not making it easy for me. I was getting wedgies and it was riding up in certain areas. It was obviously not made for people with feminine body figures. I arrived to the throne room. I hid behind a corner, as to not be seen. As I peeked around, I saw Flame Queen standing in front of something glowing. It was the red orb.

She seemed to be chanting something. "Plutu tan fuego! Plutu tan fuego!"

"What the heck is going on here?" I leaned closer to get a better view, but I slipped, causing the SAHIT to fall. It made a loud noise, which attracted Flame Queen's attention.

"You! Stop!" Ignoring her, I grabbed the SAHIT and ran back inside of the room. I waited, then peeked back out. She stood at the end of the hallway looking around, then went back into the throne room.

"Way too close." I panted and sat on the floor to catch my breath. _Something is up._

**What is going on here? What is the deal with Flame Queen? This is going to be good. Is it? Let me know in the comments area. And if you have anything else to say, please feel free to let me know down below. And then you can take it a step further and Favorite or Follow the story or me. I'm always interested in what you all have to say. The next chapter is coming at you soon.**


End file.
